Of Bartenders And Look-Alikes
by SabGDroxxx
Summary: It all started with a grand piano flying across the room. "As awesome as that was, I don't think that's how you apply for a job here."


Your smile brightened when your first customer slid onto a barstool in front of you. You leaned over the bar and grinned at him, but he only responded with a glare that clearly told you he was here to drink and only drink. This was your first time working in Tokyo, and this is what you were greeted with? You shook your head, but kept your smile on your face as you stood up straight and picked up a cup. This is what you should expect when you do bar tending after all, right?

"What can I get you good sir?" you asked, looking at the man from under your (h/c) bangs.

"Beer," he mumbled, leaning his head on the counter, and you cast him a worried glance before filling up the cup with beer. You placed it down in front of him and he looked up with a groan before latching onto the cup and downing half of it in one go. Once he was done he smashed the cup against the counter-top and sighed, before investigating the other customers.

"Any problems, sir?" you asked as you picked up a towel and started drying newly washed cups.

"My wife is ipreggers/i," he answered simply, shrugging. "Her hormones are all over the place. Never has she been this emotional. She yells at me for the strangest things, like today, she couldn't find her glasses and it was all my fault. Can't wait for her to be stuck in the hospital for a few days." He finished the rest of his beer, wiped the foam off his lips and asked for another. You complied, filling the cup again and handing it back to him.

The man stayed silent for the rest of his stay, mouthing words and staring into space. The pianist, who was supposed to play from 9 P.M to 10 P.M had finished his round and Jazz music was blasting through the speakers at each corner of the room, giving the room a friendly and relaxed mood as the customers talked to each other. You wiped another glass absentmindedly, only snapping out of your thoughts when another customer sat on the barstool opposite you. You leaned over and looked at him, smiling.

"What would you like, sir?" you asked politely. He looked over at you and his crimson gaze locked into yours. You shivered. This guy gave you the creeps.

"Do female bartenders always flash their exposed cleavage at their clients?" he answered, as if you'd never even talked to him. You huffed, before breaking your stare-off with him to look down at your tank top. Obviously enough, it was hanging down quite low, and you quickly pulled it up, a blush heating your cheeks.

"Shut up," you answered meekly, before letting your shoulders slump and asked him the question again. "What would you like sir?" You sighed when he looked away from you, completely ignoring your question. You turned away from him and decided to go back to cleaning the glasses that you had been tending to earlier. You turned around to place the clean glasses back on their respective shelves, when the front door of your new work place flew off its hinges, followed by a deafening ihuman/i roar.

"IZAYA!"

You stopped short, your arm hanging in mid air. That couldn't have been the normal friday night routine. The people in the bar didn't seem that all surprised, but iboy/i did they look terrified. There was a golden, white and black blur and before you knew it, the grand piano was flying across the room towards the red eyed customer who had previously offended you.

Your arm dropped as your head followed the grand piano's curve in the air, your mouth agape, before its flight ended abruptly as it crashed through the wall. Your eyes scanned the room, trying to find the person capable of doing something like that. Your eyes landed on the panting man, standing in the middle of the room, wiping sweat off his brow amongst the screaming and retreating crowds.

His blonde hair glistened in the lights of the bar as he crouched over, leaning his hands on his thighs, trying to catch his breath.

And you?

You were just staring.

iThisi guy had thrown a grand piano across the room?

No. Way.

"Um," you said quietly, and his gaze snapped from where he was looking at the floor to look at you, noticing you for the first time. His eyes widened slightly when he realized that you were still standing there, that you hadn't run, or that you weren't screaming at him that he was some sort of demon. You pointed at the broken piano. "As awesome as that was," you mumbled, walking around the counter to get a better look at the damage. "I'm pretty sure that's not how you apply for a job here." You looked at him with a small smile, but he growled, glaring at you from behind his sunglasses before turning around and leaving the bar just as quickly as he'd come in, leaving you without a word alone in the wrecked bar. You quickly ran behind the counter again, grabbed onto your bag and ran out of the broken entrance to follow him, although not without tripping over broken table pieces.

"Hey!" you called after the blonde man, shoving past a couple of people to reach him. He completely ignored you, walking away from you like nothing had happened. It was as if he had never wrecked the bar you worked at. You caught up to him and grabbed onto his sleeve, a grin slowly making its way to your face. "You've got to pay for that, you know?" you said, winking at him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly, his eye twitching in annoyance as he looked down at you. You looked so thin, so fragile, he could snap you with one hand if he wanted to. His menacing aura immediately disappeared.

"Tch," he said, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket. "I don't have to pay anything. Tell that to the flea." He shrugged your hand off and continued to walk. You tried to walk with him but his steps were too large for you to catch up, so you had to resort to running.

"You made me lose my job, for sure," you mumbled again, and it didn't seem to phase him. He lit the cigarette and continued walking. "But really!" you continued as he put the cigarette in his mouth. "Who knew that people in Tokyo were so strong!" You waved your arms frantically, even accidentally hitting him a couple of times but he didn't seem to care much about you. In fact, it was if he had completely removed your existence from his. "That was amazing, what you did back there, you know?" you said, and this seemed to catch his attention since he stopped walking for a second.

"How did you do it?" you asked, and he shrugged.

"Dunno."

You frowned. Well he was a helpful one! You continued following him, taking in your surroundings. It was your first night out in Tokyo, so you might as well enjoy it a little bit, even if you were creepily following some stranger you had just met. The buildings were towering over you, and the city lights reflecting in ways that you'd only ever seen in pictures, illuminating the place as if it was still day time. Even though it was past 10 P.M, the streets were still filled with people.

You snapped out of your thoughts to grab onto the blonde man's arm again.

"Did you ireally/i throw that piano?" you asked, digging your heels into the ground as much as possible so he wouldn't drag you around, which was a futile attempt since he still managed to walk with you hanging on to him. He grunted, which you took as a 'Yes', before he shook out of your grasp.

You stopped walking, staring at him. "Well that's truly amazing, sir..?" you said cheerfully, dragging out the 'sir', waiting for him to give you his last name.

When he stayed silent, you slumped before quickly pulling out a "Hello Kitty" notebook and a pen from your bag, jotting down your name and your telephone number on one of the pages and ripping it out. Since he had walked away from you during that time, you ran up to him again and shoved the crumpled page into his back pocket. He jumped, before turning to look at you.

"The hell?" he asked, pulling the piece of paper from his pocket to look at what was written on it, but you put both your small hands over his large one.

"Look at it once I'm gone, okay?" you asked him, winking. He stared at you like you'd just slapped him with a fish but complied nonetheless with a sigh, putting the paper back in his pocket.

You giggled quietly before turning around and waving at him. "Cya around, sir!" you explained, before running away into the crowd of people, leaving him staring at your retreating form with a slightly surprised gaze.

What a strange person you were.


End file.
